<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>ways to love kanemoto yoshinori by hwannies</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26887909">ways to love kanemoto yoshinori</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hwannies/pseuds/hwannies'>hwannies</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TREASURE (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Character Study, Dynamics Study, Fluff, M/M, Platonic or Romantic? You decide, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, it gets a little sad at yosahi's part but its not bad, mashinori get wasted, not everyone is mentioned, starting the yoshinori relationship tags cuz there is NOTHING, yoshinori centric</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:29:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,604</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26887909</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hwannies/pseuds/hwannies</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>some of the ways the members love yoshi and some of the ways yoshi loves the members</p><p>aka</p><p>our tiger yoshinori getting the appreciation he deserves through little moments with members</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Hyunsuk/Kanemoto Yoshinori, Kanemoto Yoshinori/Everyone, Kanemoto Yoshinori/Hamada Asahi, Kanemoto Yoshinori/Takata Mashiho, Kanemoto Yoshinori/Watanabe Haruto, Kanemoto Yoshinori/Yoon Jaehyuk, Kim Junkyu/Kanemoto Yoshinori</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>86</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. loving</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/awesominin/gifts">awesominin</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"sleepy," yoshinori mumbled, leaning on junkyu's shoulder amidst all the chatter going on in the van. junkyu pat yoshinori's head in reassurance. "can i take a nap?"</p><p>"yeah, yeah," junkyu replied, watching something on his phone. "take all the time you need."</p><p>the van shook their bodies a bit with every speedbump and it went through a rocky path before finally making it to the highway, a long and smooth ride through. yoshinori remained asleep on junkyu's shoulder the rest of the way back to their dorm and soon, junkyu's head rested on top of yoshinori's as well.</p><p>hyunsuk turned back to see the two heads on top of each other like peas in pod, smiling and nudging haruto who was next to him. the eldest's eyes gestured back, and haruto turned to see yoshinori shifting in his sleep and junkyu stirring a bit before putting an arm over yoshinori protectively and pulling him closer. haruto stole a picture from them, smug smile on his face as he pressed the shutter button a few times and giggled to himself, showing hyunsuk the pictures. the older threw his head back and laughed, making sure to keep it quiet, holding the phone closer and looking at the little details. junkyu's scrunched up face, yoshinori's hair falling in front of his eyes, and their two arms linked together, holding hands.</p><p>"hide it. kyu's gonna be pissed."</p><p>"'m gonna be what?" junkyu murmurred, slowly stirring awake. hyunsuk and haruto panicked, the eldest shushing him quickly while haruto switched to a different app.</p><p>"shh go back to sleep, you're gonna wake up yoshi." hyunsuk chided, junkyu's eyes closing again and head falling backwards, mouth hanging open as he was knocked out once more. "he asleep?" hyunsuk asked haruto, who nodded. "<i>now</i> take more pictures." haruto chuckled and took his phone out yet again, snapping a few pictures of the two big babies sleeping together.</p><p>"i hear you, you know." yoshinori said, scaring the shit out of hyunsuk and haruto who had jumped in their seats at hearing the other boy's voice. "and i'm okay with it. don't let junkyu see a thing." he chuckled a bit when he opened his eyes slightly to see nervous expressions on the faces of the boys in the front seat and winked, shutting his eyes once again.</p><p>-</p><p>"can you talk to me?" asahi shook his head no, burying himself further into the crook of yoshinori's neck. they laid down on the bed together, a quiet agreement after the practice earlier.

asahi had slowly made his way into the producer dorm, planning to work on something with haruto before he noticed yoshinori's light was still on, taking an impulse detour into the other boy's room. yoshinori welcomed him with open arms, just getting ready to go to bed but then took another glance into asahi's eyes and moved over, making way for the smaller.</p><p>their legs entangled with each other as they shifted again into a new position. "please? what if i said you'd be helping me instead of me helping you."</p><p>the younger thought for a moment, taking in yoshinori's words, before nodding in agreement.</p><p>and so they laid there, asahi mumbling all his problems and fears into the patch of yoshinori's skin that was exposed, leaving them there for the older to analyze. yoshinori adjusted himself every so often to hold asahi a little bit better, patting a steady rhythm on asahi's back.</p><p>there were no tears on both ends. there didn't have to be—this wasn't <i>sad</i>, yoshinori thought. it was a mutual understanding, what asahi was feeling, whether it be about the homesickness that branched on into self doubts and doing well for the family and making them proud, or the measures of self worth and the good of the group. they understood each other, softly and slowly.</p><p> yoshinori tried his best to cover all the bases when giving his advice, talking gently and saying every word with care. asahi held up a hand to rub the back of yoshinori's neck as he spoke, a silent gesture that assured him he was doing well.</p><p>"thank you," yoshinori whispered into asahi's hair at the end of his little monologue, placing a kiss on top of his head. "thank you for sharing." asahi hummed a reply back, cuddling himself into the other boy's arms.</p><p>soft snores came from asahi a while later and yoshinori reached over to grab the remote from his table to turn off the led lights. he looked down at asahi’s head, messing with his hair a bit before wrapping his arm around asahi's body protectively and falling asleep.</p><p>-</p><p>"hyung, let's get some shooting star ice cream for the members at home." yoshinori suggested, tugging lightly on hyunsuk's sleeve as they walked through the aisles.</p><p>the pair had visited the convenience store nearby on their way back from a walk. hyunsuk had invited the dorm but since no one responded (haruto was at asahi’s place and junkyu was asleep, as a junkyu is), yoshinori's everlasting empathy took the initiative to be there for hyunsuk and go out with him.</p><p>hyunsuk nodded in agreement, grinning when he looked over to see yoshinori's bright eyes locked and mesmerized at the freezer. "do they have the tubs here?"</p><p>"i saw them! c'mon," yoshinori dragged hyunsuk over and pointed excitedly at all the tubs, shyly jumping up and down. the taller looked over to hyunsuk, expectant, before hyunsuk gave him the go signal and yoshinori began excitedly piling them into the basket.</p><p>"okay," hyunsuk chuckled, looking at the overflow in his basket. "i think that's enough."</p><p>yoshinori grimaced. "sorry hyung. but everyone's going to be so happy!"</p><p>they checked out at the register, the younger never stopping his light bouncing with excitement and began carried the six tubs home when yoshinori suddenly stopped walking, hyunsuk sending a concerned look back to him a few steps ahead. "something wrong?"</p><p>"do we have space in the fridge?" yoshinori uttered under his breath, suddenly panicking. "hyung, do we have space in the fridge for all of this?"</p><p>hyunsuk giggled at the taller's position, stiff like a soldier with wide eyes. "we do, yoshi. if we didn't, i wouldn't have let you buy this much." yoshinori's face relaxed at that, clearly a bit too worried. hyunsuk nodded his head in the direction of their home. "let's keep going." the smaller held out his arm which yoshinori gladly clung onto and they walked slowly home, ice cream in one hand and each other in another.</p><p>"kids!" hyunsuk shouted once he got back the dorm, knowing they were having a family bonding experience (courtesy of jihoon, who really wanted them to play monopoly). "hyungs got shooting star ice cream!" hearing that, everyone suddenly got up and rushed over, deserting jihoon in the living room.</p><p>"we just star—oh alright." the second eldest got up and walked over, peering over their heads to see the containers. they all crowded around, the younger members taking the containers to the kitchen and shoving them in the fridge incorrectly, the sounds of crushed frozen foods causing the older members to wince.</p><p>"should we...?" yoshinori asked, looking over to the two oldest members. hyunsuk shook his head, giggling.</p><p>"let's let them figure it out."</p><p>-</p><p>"ruto ya, wake up." yoshinori shoved haruto lightly, hooking his arms under the younger's and pulling him up off the bed. haruto rubbed his eyes of the fatigue.</p><p>"what time is it?" he grumbled groggily, squinting over at the clock in the corner of his room.</p><p>"five am. let's watch the sunrise together."</p><p>"on the roof?"</p><p>"yeah."</p><p>haruto inhaled sharply and stretched his arms. "give me a few minutes."</p><p>by five fifteen in the morning, the pair were on the roof top, laying down in the open space on a blanket yoshinori brought along with him. haruto's body was curled into towards yoshinori's, who outstretched a hand for haruto's head to lay on. they both looked at the clear sky, which was becoming brighter and brighter with every passing moment.</p><p>"hyunsuk and junkyu don't know we're up here, right?"</p><p>yoshinori shook his head. "they don't."</p><p>they laid their in comfortable silence for a while, waiting for the sun to rise. the only sounds accompanying the chirp of the birds and crickets in the early morning were their quiet breaths.</p><p>"why'd you bring me up here?" haruto asked, breaking the silence and looking up at yoshinori. the older thought.</p><p>"i was thinking we would talk," yoshinori replied, taking a deep breath and letting it out, relaxed. "but the silence was more fitting at the time."</p><p>"do you want to talk?"</p><p>"if you want to."</p><p>and so haruto took this as a go signal and went on. talked about everything and nothing, his thoughts and other's thoughts he had in his mind and opinions and inventions and ideas. yoshinori smiled as haruto went on, hand gestures becoming larger with every new idea. it reminded yoshinori that haruto's childlike innocence never really left him, that he was still the same kid from all those years ago when they first met that thought "swagger" somehow existed in an angled baseball cap and baggy clothes. except maybe now, the younger was taller than him and a bit more mature. that much has changed since then.</p><p>the sun began to peak over the horizon, orange rays casting the sky with the same, golden color. yoshinori and haruto made the collective decision to get up, looking over the edge of the rooftop and leaning on the short wall.</p><p>"you see the sunset?" yoshinori pointed as it started rising higher than the buildings so many miles away. "that reminds me of you."</p><p>haruto pulled back, surprised. "how?"</p><p>"the buildings are me, right?" the older gestured to the line of bulidings. haruto nodded. "and the sun is you. i've stayed the same when we met, but i saw you grow from when you were so tiny and rise even taller than me. and okay, maybe your smile reminds me of the sunshine."</p><p>haruto laughed nervously and hit yoshinori playfully on the shoulder. "ah hyung, you shouldn't stay stuff like that," he whined, causing yoshinori to break out into a big grin, happy he had managed to fluster haruto. "but thank you." haruto looked down at the ground, embarrassed. yoshinori just ruffled his hair as a response and placed a kiss on his head, blush slowly creeping onto haruto's cheeks. from the heat of the sun rays or his own happiness is up for you to decide.</p><p>-</p><p>"yoshi hyung, come here!" jaehyuk beckoned, a few steps away at another food stand. yoshinori squirmed his way through the crowd and made his way over to wher the younger boy was. jaehyuk held up the dango with the tray to the older's mouth. "eat this." the younger fed it to him, keeping the tray under his mouth in case anything dropped. yoshinori chewed on it for a bit before registering the taste, sweet and salty, and hummed a sound of approval, throwing two thumbs up in jaehyuk's direction.</p><p>"this stand's dango is so good!" he remarked, pointing at the banners in front of the stand, covering his mouth which was full and still chewing the sticky rice balls.</p><p>"right?" jaehyuk took a bite as well, pulling the stick away from him and snickered when the dango didn't let go. yoshinori laughed at him and used his hands to pull it away. "i waited for like an hour for these."</p><p>"a WHAT?" yoshinori exclaimed, eyes widening in surprise. "jaehyuk ah..."</p><p>"don't worry!" the younger assured. "i called junghwan to keep myself occupied. boy sure knows how to run his mouth when needed." they both shared a good laugh at that, imagining their youngest on the other side talking loudly in the dorm at this hour, annoying asahi and yedam in the other rooms.</p><p>the pair walked through the crowds in the night market tightly hand in hand to not lose each other, scoring a place to sit after a while of searching and few too many arguments with other people.</p><p>"was this nice?" yoshinori asked out of the blue, reminiscent of how haruto had surprised him those mornings ago. "this outing?"</p><p>jaehyuk smiled, knowing that the older was looking for those subtle but meaningful words of praise, a confirmation that this went well so he could do it next time with less hesitation. jaehyuk could sense it by the way yoshinori wasn't even making eye contact with him and instead looked down at his hands, which were finger at the hem of his sleeve. "i love spending time and talking with you, hyung. you know that. and it's a better chance to get even closer to you. now i know more of what you like!" he said excitedly, tone so happy it was almost convincing. but yoshinori had to check one more time.</p><p>"you're sure, right? that you liked coming out with me to the night market?"</p><p>jaehyuk nodded, hooking his arm with yoshinori’s which caused the older’s face to brighten at one of his favorite means of affection. "i'm sure. and besides, even if i was lying you couldn't tell because looking at you being happy is all i need to enjoy a trip."</p><p>a silence passed between them, yoshinori leaning on jaehyuk's shoulder and looking up at the sky, red and orange lanterns lit and hanging from the corners of the stand banners. throughout the midst of  the bustling crowds, sizzling foods, and calming white noise created by the atmosphere of the marketplace, yoshinori managed to whisper a small "love you, jaehyukie." and jaehyuk heard him, grabbing hold on the other boy's hand and whispering back a small "love you too, hyung."</p><p>-</p><p>the soju bottles were splayed out on the table in front of them, led disco light still rotating around the room. microphones were left on the couch somewhere and another song started playing on the tv from the queue.</p><p>"ouwuu my drunk little mashi~" yoshinori slurred, cupping mashiho's rosy red cheeks and squishing them in circles. he made kissy faces at the younger, little "chu, chu, chu~"s leaving his mouth like jaehyuk had done their first episode of treasure map. "my blushy baby mashiho~"</p><p>"you're acting like," mashiho paused to think, swaying side to side and winking unconsciously every few seconds. "you're acting like you're not just as drunk yoshinori~" the younger mirrored yoshinori's actions, cupping his cheeks and squishing them as well. the other boy grinned, famed tiger eye smile adorning his face once again. "my precious hyung yoshinori~"</p><p>"heyyyy, mashi, mashi, mashiiii isn't this your faaavorite song?" they changed positions, yoshinori draping his arm over mashiho's shoulders.</p><p>"it's <i>ourrr</i> favorite song, nori ya. let's sing!!" mashiho patted the couch looking for the microphones on his side and yoshinori did the same. when he found them, the younger tossed one over the yoshinori and they both got up and screamed their hearts out.</p><p>"and youuuuu withhhh meeee!" mashiho belted, tearfully reaching out towards yoshinori, the emotions of the song transforming into exaggerated acting.</p><p>yoshinori grabbed his hand, looking off into the distance. "we're meantttt toooo beeee!" he screeched, lowering his head to hit an insanely high note.</p><p>"and togetherrrr, we are freeeeee!" they sang together, pulling each other close and linking their arms together, using their free arm to gesture above in an ending pose like the two drunk uncles screaming at the karaoke as all the other relatives are passed out, except it's just yoshinori and mashiho and no one's there to make fun of them.</p><p>once they were finished with their...showcase, the duo plopped back down onto the cushion, eyes half-shut and laughing at their score of <i>0</i> that was flashing across the screen of the tv.</p><p>"this was funn 'asn't it?" the smaller boy mumbled quietly, a stark contrast from the chaos just minutes prior, now holding onto the side of yoshinori's body with the taller's arms around him. yoshinori nodded, placing a kiss on top of mashiho's head, the other boy's iconic hamster smile gracing his face once again.</p><p>"nice to let go for a bit, right?" yoshinori muttered into mashiho's hair, slowly falling asleep but jerking awake every few seconds. it was mashiho's turn to nod, giving yoshinori a kiss on the arm that was wrapped around him.</p><p>"it is."</p><p> a while passed before yoshinori jerked fully awake, accidentally moving mashiho who grumbled at the noise, speaking in unconscious, unintelligible pout. "sorry mashi, but we gotta get back. it's," he squinted at his phone, eyes not having adjusted to the bright screen. "one in the morning. c'mon." yoshinori slowly moved up, leaving mashiho whining on the couch. he pulled the smaller boy up and lifted him on his back, helping mashiho link arms and cling onto him. he put back the microphones and picked up the soju bottles, leaving the room with a mashiho on his back and a smile on his face.</p><p>once he had disposed of the soju bottles, he left the building, starting to make his way home before mashiho stirred awake again. "where are we?" he mumbled into yoshinori's shoulder, eyes threatening to close again.</p><p>"almost home." yoshinori replied, adjusting the smaller boy on his back, seeing the dorm just a few paces away. to scare mashiho, he started running, picking up speed and leaping through the road.</p><p>mashiho screamed with excitement, fully awake now and laughing happily at the change in pace. "nori~ you're going too fast!" yoshinori took this as a challenge and sped up even more, arriving at the dorm building and running up the dark stairs. "don't fall!" mashiho screeched from behind, loud giggles from the both of them echoing in the stairwell. "do you wanna sleep in my room tonight, yoshi?" he said, reaching mashiho's dorm. yoshinori nodded, pushing open the door quietly to see jihoon at the couch, a single light on like a dad waiting for their kid to come home after curfew.</p><p>"you guys are late," jihoon said, eyebrow arching in an obviously fake act. being the two little bastard drunks they are, yoshinori burst into laughter after a few seconds of silence, mashiho hopping down and laughing right beside him. soon, jihoon followed suit, and the three adults were laughing so hard mashiho nearly choked on his spit. "c'mon, let's get to bed."</p><p>mashiho led yoshinori to his bathroom and they both washed up together. yoshinori borrowed a pair of jihoon's pajamas for the night and climbed into mashiho's bed, getting comfortable next to the smaller boy.</p><p>"goodnight, mashi." yoshinori kissed mashiho's head again, snuggling close to him.</p><p>"night, nori." yoshinori felt a kiss on his knuckles, smiling, before he fell asleep.</p><p>-</p><p>"yoshi!" his mother exclaimed excitedly, running up to give him a hug when he stepped through the doors of his home. "i didn't know you were coming home?"</p><p>yoshinori outstretched the arm without the bag slung on its shoulder and hugged his mom tightly, taking off his shoes and hat once he was inside. "i didn't know either! one minute i was in my bed and the next, we were in the van on the way to the airport?"</p><p>"how long are you saying, yoshi?" his sister hugged him next, messing with his hair affectionately causing him to grin. "i missed you."</p><p>"um," yoshinori looked down at the ticket between his passport, opening the little booklet and reading the information. "the ticket says...a week?!" he gawked at the piece of paper, his mother and sister leaning over to look at it as well.</p><p>his sister smirked. "a week?"</p><p>yoshinori began slowly backing away into his room slowly, dropping his backpack in the office room in preparation for a chase. "no, no no no we're NOT doing the hair tie thing again! my hair was falling out for weeks! i have a comeback soon!"</p><p>"c'mere!"</p><p>"mom, help!" yoshinori screamed, running past his mother into the kitchen, his sister chasing after him mischievously. they went back and forth across the table before yoshinori decided to run towards the couch in the living room, yelling the entire way. his sister was laughing loudly and stomps up the stairs could be heard before a final yell and loud <i>thud</i>, his sister having tackled him down and won.</p><p>“yep,” his mom said fondly, shaking her head in admiration as she walked to the kitchen to prepare food. “yoshi’s home.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>hii! this was for a friend of mine, awesominin!! we both stan people where the fic department is Highly Lacking (yoshi and hwan, although hwan is understandable cuz hes a baby) i hope you enjoy and to all my yoshi stans out there goin through a fic drought, i hope this sates your need for a while🙏🙏as a junghwan stan ik how u feel.</p><p>uhh i kinda went back 2 my roots with this one and there is SO much dialogue here im so sorry LMAO when i went back and edited i tried to add more description...hope it's not so bad...i still hope u enjoy.</p><p>i also say smaller boy way too much during mashi's section becuz yes mashi tiny boy. and i just realized yoshinori falls asleep a lot in this Oopsies. and uh ps teensy Little detail you may or may not have picked up yoshi kisses the top of all the japanese members heads :D</p><p>find me at @HWANNlES on twitter (the i is a lowercase L)!<br/>see you next time! ♡</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. bonus</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>a little insight to what happened after yoshi went to japan</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"nice job getting yoshi to japan, you guys." jihoon told the group at practice, all highfiving each other and cheering when they got to the practice room. "i just got a text from a confused little japanese man saying he's made it to his home."</p><p>"<i>god</i> it was so hard, he sleeps too lightly," junkyu whined, setting his bag down. "we had to tell him to go back to sleep like ten times—"</p><p>"it was <i>five times</i> and yoshi hyung <i>complied</i>!" jeongwoo cut in, pointing accusedly at junkyu. "<i>you</i> were the sleepy one!"</p><p>"yah, park jeongwoo!" junkyu exclaimed, taken aback by the accusation, also pointing a finger at the younger. "and who's the one that carried yoshi to the car?"</p><p>"HIM?" jeongwoo gestured to junghwan, who was watching the pair with a beaming smile, sending a tiny little wave in their direction.</p><p>"hi hyungs!"</p><p>jihoon interrupted with a clap of his hands, causing everyone to look at him. "let's," he sighed, taking note of junkyu and jeongwoo's glares and pinching his forehead with stress. from the other side of the practice room, hyunsuk was doing the same thing. "let's start practice."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>hii! hope you enjoy this very short scene i wrote as a look into what the members did to get yoshi to japan!</p><p>find me at @HWANNlES on twitter (the i is a lowercase L)!<br/>see you next time! ♡</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>